Those Black and White Pictures
by ComicalParodox
Summary: "Steph you cant go seven months with eating nothing but Waffles, chili-fries, nachos and sour-skittles." Tim pointed out. "That is a meal for champions." she declared, "and it sounds awesome, lets get some. Baby ll love it." mama/Papa Tim and Steph one-shot.


**A/N : for Guest who asked for this. **

"Are you almost done," the teen girl asked as she walked into the small grey room, one eyebrow raised as she watched Stephanie put the last stitch into her arm with a hiss. Stephanie looking up and glaring at the younger girl who grinned at her cheerfully in the early morning hours when the sun wasn't even up.

Nell walked over to the counter, opening the draw and pulling out the gauze only to walk over to where she sat on the table flicking the needle into the silver tray as the teen girl wrapped Stephanie's arm in the white medical fabric shaking her head at the bloody rags beside her, "You know for a doctor you really messy." Nell pointed out and Stephanie stuck her tough out at her.

"You know I can fire you...both ways." Stephanie pointed out and Nell laughed loudly as Stephanie shrugged, "but then again I think your boyfriend might have a problem with that, and you know then the next thing you know Nightwing`s death is on the six o'clock news."

"Dami wont kill you," Nell giggled, "he adores you, he`s is just to macho to say it."

"Yeah," Stephanie hummed, "I dont get a so much macho vibe from Damian more of a he has several types of various blades on his person vibe." She stated and Nell grinned.

"It`s eight."

"Oh, excuse me." she laughed before tying her hair in a messy pony tail that kept falling out when she does her flips onto the Gotham subway, "anyway, am I clear from that fear toxin stuff from yesterdays raid?" she asked grabbing her shirt and pulling it back on and jumping off of the medical table.

"Um, yeah." Nell nodded and Stephanie blinked, pausing as she pulled on her lab coat and turning to look at her assistant with a raised eyebrow.

"You know the whole hesitate doesnt instill confidence." she said and Nell shrugged, "Your systems clear of the toxin from the fear gas but your white blood cells are up twice as much."

"Great." Stephanie sighed loudly, "just what I need, getting sick."

"Want me to cover your patrol route today and you can just sleep it off?" Nell asked and Stephanie made a face before shrugging, "Naw, I feel fine, It`ll pass. Now did that one shipment of eppy-pens come in?" she asked and Nell nodded.

"Last night, I`ve already got miss Elea`s prescription ready for when she comes in." Nell stated with a smile, "oh and Jason in coming by later for that anti-toxin for the new Jet drug."

"Speaking of Jason, how is Carrie?" she asked frowning lightly, last moth a new experimental drug came through Gotham from Starling City and the drug was using the street kids of Gotham to experiment on, all of Crime Alley was a mess mostly because Jason had smashed several heads in before saving fifty-four kids from the Gotham harbor who were brought to the clinic for treatment, one of those kids, a three-year old red-haired girl named Carrie Kelly, and with actual filed paper work, Jason`s adopted daughter.

"She`s doing better then Jason," Nell laughed, "they came in last week while you were on the Joker Gang case with Tim and ohmigod she was a ball of energy, and Jason looked more tired then I`ds ever seen him." Nell giggled into her hand shaking her head, "it was adorable."

"Well, we`ll give him the shipment and I`ll check Carrie over for any more symptoms of the drug in her system and give that last shot." Stephanie nodded her head with a bright smile when she remember Jason holding the child to try to calm her when she cried from the shot.

"Ugh, we hate shots."

They turned around looking at the thick shouldered man as he walked in, Carrie bouncing on her toes happily her shoulder length red hair bobbing with her and her cheeks pink from the winter weather, her tiny gloved hand holding the adoptive father`s leather gloved hand.

"Yeah!" Carrie yelled in agreement, giggling as Stephanie hurried over and picked her up, gasping at Nell before tossing the laughing child to her, "Hot potato!"

Nell laughed catching the three-year old who waved her arms around over her head, "Again!"

"No, I think we gave your daddy a heart attack." Nell laughed at Jason's wide eyes and red face.

"He`s wearing `is mask!" Carrie giggled at the man`s red face as Nell sat her on the table. Stephanie walking over and handing the teen the syringe to Nell behind the girls back and she looked at the girls face, "Let me see, eyes, nose, mouth, eyebrows and whats this," she asked brushing her thumb lightly over the tiny band-aid on her right temple and the girl giggled, "I like the stickers." she giggled and Stephanie laughed, "me too. and whats this on your neck ohmigod its a sucker! your growing candy! its magical!" she laughed ticking the girl as Nell pricked her skin with the needle the girl not noticing as Stephanie held up a sucker the girl clapping, "Again!"

"Again?" Stephanie asked, "Well see magic is tricky, only one sucker per visit."

She picked Carrie up giving the girl the candy as she gave the child back to Jason who sighed, pushing the girls hair out of her face, "Giving candy to children," he sighed, "isnt that like against the rules for doctors."

"Your thinking dentist." Stephanie pointed out, "and I`m sure they still do it."

"only the best for Carrie bird huh?" Jason asked and Carrie nodded vigorously with her, Stephanie looking over the mans shoulder as the front door opened and a short woman entered, Stephanie looked to Nell, "That`s Miss. James, I`ll be a sec."

Nell gave her the thumbs ups as Stephanie gave the woman her prescription helping Jason out with the boxes of the Jet anti-toxin into the back of the cam`s Camaro just afterwards before Jason strapped Carrie into the car and waving farewell, to her and Nell.

"I swear that little girl is adorable." Nell giggled and Stephanie nodded opening her mouth to speak before her hands went over her lips and she hurried to the end of the alley bending over and huffing quick breaths as Nell hurried over to her and wrapping an arm around her waist and helping her stand up.

"Dizzy, nausea," she huffed, "allergic reaction to the scare-crow toxin?"

"Yeah, I`m sure you`d of know before this," Nell muttered as she lead her back into the clinic and to the back room where she helped her onto the examination table again Stephanie moaning softly as she ran a hand through her hair, "That was nasty."

"I`m looking over you blood again," Nell said quickly, "Just lay down and I`ll be back."

Stephanie nodded laying back against the table and noting that it was kind of uncomfortable and she really should get like a pillow for this thing. She couldn't relax, her nerves on edge as she thought about the reaction to the toxin that was supposed to of had dissipated from her system. It could be the fact her white blood cells were up like Nell had said, there was nothing else it could b-

She paused as her eyes narrowed on the sonogram machine right next to her and she blinked, her face gaining another pink flush which she didnt know was from the slowly knotting nausea in her stomach or the possibility of something else.

She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table flicking it on, if only to satisfy her curiosity as she grabbed the small gel from the holder to possessed and pulled up her shirt, before flicking on the monitor and pressed the nozzle of the sonogram to her lower stomach, eyes glancing at the screen as she moved it over her skin slowly before pausing and sitting up pressing the pause on the screen, pushing the nossel away and back in the holster as she blinked at the frozen picture.

"Okay so I didnt-," Nell passed in the door way, looking at Stephanie who`s hand her hands over her mouth to cover the weird noises she was making between alarm and excitement, Nell raising a worried eyebrow at the blond woman as she walked over, eyes darting to the screen before she dropped her clip board, "Ohmigod!" she gasped loudly rushing over to her and wrapping her arms around her shoulder and shaking Stephanie with loud squeaks of happiness. "Your pregnant!" she screamed and Stephanie nodded vigorously brushing her fingers over her eyes and nodding again, "I-I`m pregnat." She nodded biting her lower lips as a giddy laugh broke past her lips, "I`m pregnat."

XXX

Stephanie breathed, brushing fake lint from her shirt, looking up at herself in the mirror again and watching her cheeks blush red in anticipation at just the thought of what she was doing.

It was just three days since she found out about her pregnancy, and from then to now she rechecked again and again, also making an appointment with her own doctor just to make sure that this was real and happening.

So far she was two months along and she was kind of wondering how she didn't notice, , and even if this had happen once before a long time ago and like then she didn't have any real symptoms, she felt like she should have known or gotten some type of universal sign that was more obvious but then again puking in the middle of an alley was as obvious as it got.

But now, now she had to tell Tim, who was outside probably waiting for her and wondering what the hell was taking her so long because she really needed to get out of this bathroom and just blurt it out, that she was pregnant.

She jumped as a small knock sounded against the door and she heard Tim`s voice, "Steph, are you ready?" he asked and she took a deep breath before opening the bathroom door, looking Tim up and Down as he clipped on his wings and was about to pull on his mask when he glanced at her, raising an eyebrow, and looking her up and down, t-shirt and shorts and all, "Wheres your suit?" he asked, "We`ve got patrol in ten minutes."

"Nope," she said shaking her head, "Damian and Nell are taking our route tonight."

Tim blinked once at her a small frown on his face, "Why?"

She pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest, her fingers playing with the gauze on her arm, "because we need to talk."

Tim nodded his head once showing he had no idea what she was talking about, "Okay, but why couldnt this of waited after patrol?"

"Because it`s improtant." she pointed out and Tim blinked narrowing his eyes hesitantly at her.

"Did Rocky eat another gas pellet case?" he asked a small chuckle leaving his lips and she shook her head as she walked over to him grabbing the wing straps on his chest and undoing them slowly, "No, this is actually important." she said, tim reached up and pushing a stand of hair behind her ear and she felt heat flush her face and Tim chuckling as he obviously noticed, " What is it?" he asked, "I havent seen you blush like that since-,"

"Yeah, well, that was then," she said her face heating up more as she laughed, "just listen, m`kay."

"I`ll try," he chuckled, "But I dont think I can when my wife keeps me from going out and is now in the prosses of trying to undress me?" he asked as she dropped his utility belt on the ground with a heavy thud and a laugh.

"No, this is my ploy to make sure you dont jump out the window and take off before I can actually say what I need to say." she giggled.

"Like when Rocky swallowed that gas pellet case?" he pointed out once more with amusement,"that was a complete over reaction, it was just the case and he never blew up, in fact he`s proabbly in the living room now, eating the rest of his leash."

"Crap thats a new one-,"

"Steph," he whined grabbing her chin lightly so she was facing him again, "What did you want to say?" he asked and she let out a cooling breath looking up at him and nodding.

"Yes, okay, I`m gonna say it." she nodded, "ready?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Positive." he stated.

She nodded and lifted her thumb to her lips biting it as Tim watched her expectantly and she shook her head, a small sigh escaping Tim`s lips, "Steph..."

"Just...give me a sec," she whined, lifting her hand to gently cover his eyes for a minute as she steeled herself again, taking a few more seconds. Tim lifted his hands and pulled her hand away gently before reaching down and laying his hands on her cheeks, leaning down and pressing his lips against hers softly before pulling away, "Stephanie, what do you need to tell me?"

She pressed her hands on his sides in a more steadying way for her then for him, before meeting his eyes, "I`m pregnant." she muttered, watching Tim`s face as it went completely blank for about two minutes as if his higher brain function seemed to shut off and she wondered if this was just really crummy timing for all those hits to the head to finally be affecting him.

"Tim?" she asked, biting her lower lip in worry as Tim finally blinked eyes once again meeting hers, "What?"

"You okay?" she asked and he shook his head, "No, what did you say?"

"I-I`m pregnant?" she said and Tim blinked, "Like with a baby?"

She nodded, "With a baby."

"With our baby." he asked, his eyes bright and Stephanie nodding again a giddy laugh breaking past her lips as Tim leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, Stephanie squeaking loudly wrapping her legs around his waist, Tim pressing his lips against hers. Stephanie smiling into the kiss warmly before he let her legs back down and pressing another kiss against her lips. "Your pregnant."

"Yeah," she nodded wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yeah I am."

"Were having a baby." He said, blue eyes sparking with emotion as she grinned and she jumped up pecking his lips, he grabbed her shoulders looking her up and down with wide eyes, "You-Your sure?"

"Positive," she nodded, "I did the test myself, a few times actually, two months along-,"

"Your amazing," he gasped grabbing her face in his hands "your-you both are amazing." he breathed and she grabbed his hand, pulling it downwards to lay on her stomach, placing both hands on his, smiling at his face as he looked at their hands in complete and utter awe.

"How long do we have to wait?" He asked curiously.

"Seven months," she said and Tim let out a long breath..

"What do we do now?" he asked and Stephanie laughed loudly stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his chest lovingly, "for now, nothing, but in seven months time your definataly helping me change a lot of diapirs." she hummed and he tightened his grip around her shoulders, "I`ll do anything for you, you know that." he said, pressing his lips to the top of her head lovingly.

XXXX

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Dick asked as he sat down in the love seat next to his red haired wife who was nursing her cup of coffee heavily, her fingers lacing with Dick`s as she looked up at tim and Stephanie, the two of them pressed together on the sofa, Stephanie`s feet kicked up on the coffee table, her pregnant bell finally starting to show in her third month.

Stephanie and Tim shared a look make small faces before Stephanie looked back, "Nope. it`s kind of early and we wont know the sex of the baby for a while."

"You dont want to be surprised?" Barbara asked and Tim shook his head.

"No, waiting six months more without knowing anything will literally kill me." He stated and Dick bounced up and down in his seat, Barbara rolling her eyes at her husbands child-like manner, "are you guys hoping for a girl or a boy?" he asked and Barbara laughed under her breath.

"Or Both?" she asked and Tim blinked glancing at Stephanie who made a face, "looking at family trees over chinese food was never a good idea and I knew that from the start."

"Wait," Tim gaped shifting in his seat, "your saying thats actually possible? Twins?"

"Yeah, my grand father apparently had a twin brother or something," she shrugged, "no biggy, I mean half of those time lines were pulled together through various things on the internet and who believes anything on the internet."

"Every one, "Barbara said, "and you`ll belive it even more when I actually put a bunch of family time lines together, spare project, and anyways, yeah...twins are possiable." She nodded Dick bouncing in his seat again as tim mulled this thought over in his head.

He was over static about having a baby, it was probably the best thing in his life to happen to him but with all the books and the instructions, and the warnings, the tips and eating habits and the different sexes and having twins would just double all of that and he wasnt sure his head could take it!

"Note," Dick said, obviously not noticing Tim inner struggles as Stephanie just laughed at her husband rubbing her hand over his back in reassurance, Dick grabbing their attention for the smallest of moment, "Jason has claimed favorite uncle status." he said and Tim practically felt his heart leap out of his chest.

"Ha," Stephanie laughed, "I thought you would`ve tried to snatch that spot."

"I tried but Jason said thats cheating because of how much Damian was Velcro to my side as a kid and now Carrie is claiming to be the next Nightwing."

"cool," Stephanie giggled, "She can join our little club of wing-dings."

"I wouldnt been more worried if Damian would of volentered." Barbara said and Tim made a face, "either one will try and turn our baby into a gun/knife weilding assassin, does it matter which?"

"I`d chose Jason, "Stephanie pointed out, "he wouldnt mind if I eat a bunch of unhealthy shit." she said glaring holes in the side of Tims face which he totally ignored because he want even sorry.

"Steph you cant go seven months with eating nothing but Waffles, chili-fries, nachos and sour-skittles." Tim pointed out.

"That is a meal for champions." she declared, "and it sounds awesome lets get some."

Tim rolled his eyes shifting in his seat and digging into his pocket before pulling out a bag of sour skittles, handing them to Stephanie who let out a happy squeak as she took it using her teeth to pull it open and Tim motioning his point. "see?"

"All I see is amazing things Tim," Dick grinned leaning forward and holding out his hand, Stephanie pouring a few into his palm before Dick sat back and munched.

"Traitor." Tim growled and his older brother shrugged.

"anyway," Barbara said, taking a quick sip of her drink, "Sex?"

"We really dont have a preference." Tim said before leaning back into the sofa while Stephanie loved on her Skittles, "but I`ve heard theres a bet going down between a few people."

"Oh, Kon told you did he?" Barbara asked with a wicked grin, "Yep, bets riding on boy or girl or twin and then theres the whole two twin girls, two twin boys or boy and a girl."

"Put my money down for a boy." Stephanie hummed rubbing her hand over her stomach lovingly, "I know it."

"Theres no logic behind this." Tim pointed out.

"It`s called a feeling," she said glaring at Tim, "mothers get those every now and then."

"It`s just a guess when you come down to it, like when Dick guessed that Damian and Nll would get together. " He said.

"Dick`s not a mother." she pointed out.

"And thank god for that," Dick sighed blowing air out of his pursed lips to try and relive some of the tension, Dick blinking at tim who seemed to be oblivious to his words. He opened his mouth to say more when she pressed a hand to her chest, closing her eyes and humming, a small line between her brows and Tim frowned, scooting closer to her and slipping his arm behind her back, hand on her side and his thumb massaging small circles in her skin threw her shirt.

"nausea?" Barbara asked curiously and Stephanie shaking her head waving her hand in the air as she tried to gather herself again, so Tim replied, "Heart burn, it`s been driving her crazy all week."

"It`s worse then nausea," she whined, Tim pulling her closer to press a kiss on her temple in reassurance, Stephanie shook her head forcing a smile, "Six months to go and I`m already feeling the burn."

XXXX

"You didnt have to be here," Stephanie hummed pressing her lips against his cheek as he blinked past the sleep that threatened to pull him under, even though at this moment he was sitting in the most uncomfortably lobby chair in his entire life.

"Of course I`m here," he hummed, running a hand through his hair as he squeezed her hand in his at the same time, "the waiting part it just really boring." he pointed out as he pecked her lips quickly.

She giggled lightly shifting in her seat and running her hand over her five month pregnant belly humming warmly, he shifted reaching over and placing his hand over hers and pressing his lip on hers smiling against her lips, "This is important." he said.

"and boring." she said, "I can bring back pictures you know, and a video too, you should of stayed home," she reached up running her hand threw his hair, "did you get any sleep last night after that raid?"

"a few hours." he nodded to reassure her, even though she could tell he was lying. She opened her mouth to say more when she huffed a small breath, Tim laughing as their hands shifted on her stomach.

"he`s oviosly going to have an awesome round house kick." She breathed, Tim breathing a laugh as he felt another, but thankfully a softer kick and Stephanie grinned, "He likes you."

"I`d hope so." he chuckled pressing a wet kiss to her cheek, the woman giggling and pushing at his chest, "Mr. Drake!"

"Yes?" he chuckled pressing another kiss against her jaw as she continued to Laugh breathlessly.

"Tim the doctor is gonna come in and she`s not gonna have any problems knowing how all this started." she huffed and Tim chuckled against her skin, "There is only one way for this to start Steph, Everyone who know the birds and the bees knows how this works out."

"I meant she`s just gonna think we cant keep our hands off each other," she giggled and Tim grinned at her, "Well I cant," he said, "and I dont see how you expect me to help myself when your giggle like that." he said.

"It`s the same giggle I`ve had since day one," she pointed out, "and were about to see our baby for the first, well, second time, keep clean thoughts Drake." she ordered lightly Tim blowing air out his nose in amusement before pecking her lips once more and leaning back into his own seat just before the door opened and a shorter brown haired woman walked in, smiling at them, "Drake?" she asked and Stephanie nodded jumping up and pulling on Tim`s hand with a strength a pregnant woman should`nt posses.

"Follow me." the woman said as she lead them past the door and into the back rooms chosing a small examination room and gesturing inside, "The Doctor will be with you right away." she stated as they stepped in side, closing the door behind her.

Stephanie looked at the large machine, pursing her lips as she pulled off her coat before Tim swept her feet and picked her up before instantly setting her on the examination table, "There you go." he grinned and she rolled her eyes at him, "show off."

"I try."

"Try harder." she laughed glancing at the door just as it opened again and a taller darker skinned woman stepped in with another bright grin as she nodded to them, "Hi, I`m Dr. Jones, and I`ll be helping you see your baby."

"Yay." Stephanie grinned warmly, slipping her hand in tim`s and squezzing tightly, that being the only sign that she was nervous, as the woman laid down the clip board and pulled out the nozzel to the sonograms machine, Stephanie huffing a breath as she pulled her shirt up over her stomach as the woman pressed the warm gel over her skin before pressing the nozzel against her stomach, glancing at the screen.

Stephanie`s grip on his hand tightening with each second the blond woman kept her eyes on the black, white and gray screen as the Doctor found the right position with a small hum, pausing against the image and grinning, "There you go, " she said, "Theres your baby."

Stephanie gasped, "He`s perfect, " her blue eyes sparkling happily as she looked over the outline of their baby boy, biting her lips between her teeth and squeezing Tim`s hand who repeated the motion to her, only to bring his other hand up and pinch the bridge of his nose, discretely rubbing his eyes, and he nodded, "He is, right? I- it`s a boy?" he asked and the Doctor hummed silenlty as she shifted direction, before looking back at them, "Hey, you got it right, a beautiful baby boy, must be that mother`s insticnt thing hmm?" she asked and Stephanie chuckled nodding her head, eyes watery and the other woman smiled at them, "I`ll go get you a copy." she nodded before stepping out of the room just as Stephanie sat up and grabbed the lapels of Tim`s jacket pulling him down the rest of the way and locking lips with him, her other arm wraping around the back of his neck.

After a breathless moment they rested their foreheads against one another, Stephanie still having her arms around him as her hands reached up and rested on her cheeks. "I love you." he said and she grinned warmly, as she replied, "I love you too."

XXXX

"Why am I even here again?" Jason sighed as he picked at his small plate of chili-fries, while a very pregnant Stephanie brown munched on her own with a pleased look before dosing the few that wernt covered in chessy chili with ketchup. "because," she said, "Alfred asked you to and Alfred`s work is law."

"I wasnt even in the manor at the time, couldnt you of just called your girl-friends or something," he asked with a bored frown before pointing at her, "or, heres a good idea, your husband?"

"Tim`s in Chicago with Dick at the moment actually."

"Well he`s a idiot." Jason declared, "That or he`s being mind controled because Tim going to another city while your like...this is completely insane much less him leaving your literal side." he said with a huff and yes. Maybe he was right because she was indeed very pregnant and her due date was two weeks away but Tim had only been gone two days and would be back by this afternoon from his case involving Clayface.

Besides if she was being entirely honest she had begged him to go with Dick as again Jason was right as the man hadnt let her out of sight for the past month as if the baby might fall out then and there! She missed her space. And Tim`s nerves were a wreak, this small trip was good for both of them, and Rocky, their dog, because he got to share the bed with her.

"I asked him to go," She pointed out, "Space in essential just as much as Sex and laughter."

"Right," Jason breathed, "now that my dinner is ruined, I think I`ll do the same to my mind with a bottle of bleach, have any?"

"Nope." She said shaking her head, "Hell I need some, I was trying to get this paint stain off the wall and was like fuck it and about to get the bleach but the damn baby locks were in the way."

"I hate those things." Jason growled as he and Dick had put them in Jason`s apartment when he`d first adopted Carrie but it was obvious the girl could get past them more easily then Jason could, who broke easily and shot them all off.

"I might ask to barrow your gun." she said, and Jason chuckled leaning back in his chair, "I would lend you one but I`m afriad It`s not your color, Carrier and Roy died them pink just a few days ago and It`s not even close to wearing off."

"Ohmigod."

"Right, complete betrayal of trust right there." he said as he picked at the last french fry as Stephanie pushed out the chair, a weird look on her face and Jason raised an eyebrow at her, "What?"

"Just- Just a little stomach ache," she breathed, " and sour skittles dont mix weell!" she said gasping the last part as her hand rested on her stomach, her other hand grabbing the table tightly, "Fuck," she breathed before looking up and frowning at him, "Yeah, Jason I know this is kind of bad timing right now but-but I think I`m going onto labor." she huffed and Jason shook his head, "I`m not falling for that again!"

"I was five months at the time!" she growled, "Only an idiot would think I was giving birth!"

"I`m a fucking wanted terrorist," he hissed lowly so passing by people would hear him, "not a fucking house wife."

"I swear to god I`m gonna-, Ugh!" she hissed her knuckles turning white as she grabbed the table harder, "Call a cab." she gasped and Jason nodded as she handed him her phone and after another gasp from Stephanie he wasnt sure whether to call the cab or just an ambulance. This wasnt his area.

He instead called the cab before kneeling down in front of her, "IT`ll be here in a few seconds, anything else?" he asked cautiously as the woman started to take deep shallow breaths, "Call...Tim..."

"Sure," he growled dialing the man`s number quickly only to have it instantly go to voice mail, and Jason nodded, "Your husbands dead, thats the only reason I have for him not answering his phone to you."

"Fuck." she whined heavily before another wave hit her and her hands found the lapels of Jason`s leather jacket, her nails digging holes in the leather and he swore bloody revenge, but after...

A yellow car pulled up beside the curb and Jason mentally cheered as he stood up and kneeled down, slipping his arms under her legs and behind her back, picking her up with a grunt before walking to the car, the man opening the back door for them before taking off to the nearest hospital, Stephanie huffing loud breathes in the back of the cab, her eyes looking back to Jason, "Please...try him again."

"Fucking Tim." Jason hissed as he picked up the blonds phone again and called, once again getting voice mail and then it it hit him and he laughed evilly, dialing Dick Grayson`s number and punching the air as it started to ring and the man`s voice came through.

"Hey Steph! were were just talking about you,-

"Shut it Dick wad." Jason growled and he heard Dick laughing loudly, "either Stephanie has the dirtiest mouth ever or this is Jason."

"You think!?" He growled.

"How was your dinner with Steph, Tim wants to know." Dick asked.

"Tell Tim to go screw himself then give him the phone." Jason ordered and he felt a tap on his shoulder, Stephanie holding out her hand and he sighed handing her the phone and watching the different expressions change on her face from, happy, pain, interest, pain, love, pain in the span of a few moments.

"Hey Dick, yeah," she nodded, biting her lower lip, "Thats awesome but can you please put Tim on for me. Thank you."

Jason watched the woman`s face brighten and she smiled, "Hey honey."

There was a pause and she nodded before she let out a small gasp, her hand digging into the back of the front seat, her face contorted in pain, "Me? no," she sighed, "No I`m fine,"

They hit a bump on the road and the car was suddenly filled with loud cursing that he was sure even Dick could hear on their end, "Umm, no- I- Tim where are you? Gotham Airport, Ugh thats so awesome because you know what, um, not to freak you out or anything but I`m totally going into labor...no I`m not joking."

She shook her head looking up and frowning, "Um...which hospital are we headed to?" she asked and the Driver looked over his shoulder, "West mercy, it`s closest."

"West mercy," she sighed, biting back another cry for a small whimper, "Tim...I`m sorry I called you an octpus before you left."

Jason snorted, his amusement being shoved down for joy as they pulled into the hospital drive area and he got out, rushing to the other side of the car and moving to slip his arm under her legs when he pulled back at the sight of blood. Stephanie`s face going stark white pale, "Um, I- Were here now, I`ll see you here I have to get-Ugh- signed in." she whimpered before hanging up.

Jason growled under his breath, slipping his arms under her legs and behind her back and pulling her out of the car and carrying her into the hospital, "Hey!" he yelled, "pregnant lady, do something!" he ordered almost instantly a group of nurses and a male doctor rushing over with a gerny, Jason laying her down, the inside of her thigh covered in crimson liquid and he felt her hand grab his, blue eyes worried, "I-I dont wanna be alone."

He swallowed, forcing a nod as he followed them as they rolled the gerny through two twin door and down a long hallway before turning down another before heading into a room, and Jason flet a han on his chest, from one of the nurses, "You cant be in here right now." she said pushing on his chest and he growled, "I cant just leave her!"

"We know what were doing." she said pushing him out the door with a finial shove and he had half a mind to storm back in there but what would that do for Stephanie? Thinking about the woman again he looked down at his stained cloths, and he suddenly lost the ability to stand, making him lean against the wall heavily watching the operating door like they might open again suddenly to clarify that she was okay and this was a big misunderstanding.

But he stared at those doors for a long time and no one came out, only three nurses rushing in a few minutes before which didnt make him feel any better, not even a little.

"Jason!"

He jumped looking to his left to see Dick and Tim racing into the hallway and towards him before they both haulted a few feet away, Tim`s eyes getting wider as he took in the man`s apperance, "W-Whos blood is that?" he asked.

"I-I dont know what happened." he said hating how lost he sounded when Tim wanted answers.

"Please tell me its not hers," Tim said shaking his head, "it`s not hers."

"Tim." Dick said, trying to get his attention as the youngest among them looked at the twin doors taking a few steps towards them, "I-I have to- she shouldnt` be in there alone."

Dick grabbed Tim`s hand instantly pulling him back just as Jason stepped in front of Tim who tried to push on his chest but his eyes were drawn to the blood on his shirt and hands and he bit his lower lip painfully hard as he shook his head and Tim spun around to face Dick, "D-Dick! I cant lose her again, no-not here." he gasped and Dick lunged forward wrapping his arms around Tim`s shoudlers and pulling him in, "I know little brother."

"I cant lose her." Tim gasped, hands fisting in the man`s shirt as he closed his eyes, hoping that he in fact didnt lose her, didnt lose them.

XXX

It had been seven hours, seven long and painful hours of torture and no information at all other then what Jason had seen before they went into operating and that lead to nothing but more worries and it made their sit on the hard tile floors, backs pressed against the walls even harder.

As they stayed more of the family showed up, all wanting to know what had happen, if anyone had said anything but every time it was just...nothing.

Tim`s eyes never left the doors, not once, too worried to close his eyes and miss something and never know. He needed to be awake and thankfully no one dared disturb his watch, Cassandra even coming to sit beside him, pressed against his side in comfort.

and finally, like a pop of a balloon the doors were pushed open and a tall man stepped out, pulling off his gloves and blinking at the number of people, eyes darting to Tim as he stood up and rushed over to him, Dick wondering if he should maybe hold his little brother back just in case.

"Is she-?" His voice stopped right there, how could he ask that? How could he blatantly ask if his wife and child were alive?

The man cleared his throat and placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him down to the end of the hall before speaking, even thought the bat-family still watched them from this distance.

"There were complications," the man began, "there was scar tissue covering the inside of her uterus and some old bleeding started up again chipping away some of that scar tissue, probably from a car accident a long time ago, but the amount of blood was cause for concern as she was losing too much then we could give her at the time, we had a very small window and preformed a emergency sie section to get the baby out before it suffocated, but your wife did lose and excesses amount of more blood in this," the man sighed, "but thankfully we found and closed the bleed before she could lose anymore, right now she`s on heavy sedation and will be for the rest of the night and probably tomorrow morning to help her heal and rest, she wont be going home till we know she`s in the blue one hundred percent, but when she does you`ll need to watch her carefully, eating habbits and carefull exercise, but we can talk about that later."

"And-and the baby?" he asked, feeling like ten tons was just pulled from his shoulders, the doctor smiled, "He`s in clean up right now and will be in the nursery waiting for you, he, however, is a completely healthy baby boy and you can take him home if you like tomorrow."

"congratulations." the doctor nodded a tired smile on his face.

XXXX

"Tim?" Dick hummed as he walked up to the man who looked more ruffled and tired then he had seen in a while yet but even with only a side view of his face all he could see was quiet resolve and warm happiness.

Dick stepped closer to him, turning, a bright grin spreading his lips as he looked past the glass window, into the room with tiny glass cribs, most empty except for several and pink and blue blankets among them all. Dick looked back to Tim, "Which one?" he asked and the corners of Tim`s lips twitched upwards as he nodded to the sleeping baby boy curled up softly in a bright blue blanket, a thick head of black hair on his tiny head which totally explained all of Stephanie`s heart burn.

"Have you said hi yet?" Dick asked, excitement sparking in his blue eyes as Tim shook his head and Dick bounced, grabbing Tim`s wrist and pulling hin to the side door, pushing it open and waiting at the woman pushed the baby over to them, Tim`s cheeks pink with awe as he looked down at the tiny baby.

Dick flashing a picture on his phone before texting it to Barbara, watching as tim`s hands flinched downwards, hesitant about picking the baby up, what if he dropped him?

Dick placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, "Tim, it`s fine, pick him up."

slowly he did just that, wrapping the child in his arms just like he had seen in every parenting book he ever read when he found out he was going to be a father. But even if they said it, he wasnt prepared for how light the child was, barley weighing anything even when his chart said seven point nine pounds.

"Hes perfect." He muttered shifting the baby in his arms so he could brush a finger over the boy`s tiny pink cheeks, pulling back when chubby arms pushed past the blanket and tiny blue eyes stared up at him, a small whine escaping the childs lips, and he used his free hand to cover the baby back in the warm blanket.

"I never remembered," Dick whispered, "What name did you guys pick? any family names?"

"kind of," he hummed, "Steph didnt want to name him after a bunch of dead people like every baby movie she`s seen, it`s not finial yet, I`ll talk with Steph when she wakes up but she really liked Alex."

"Alex," Dick asked testing the name on his lips and smiling, "cute."

"Jackson Alex Drake," Tim said, the baby blinking up at him and making tiny gurgling noises that made Dick laugh, Tim reaching over and smiling warmly as tiny hands wrapped around his finger, and Tim laughed, using his shoulder to wipe his eyes because he really didnt want to put the baby down, not now. Not ever.

"welcome to the family."

**A/N: I loved writing this and would defiantly do more mama/papa Tim and Steph fics if you'd like to suggest something else. Hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
